


WK8: Broken

by Mice



Category: The Lone Gunmen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Challenge Response, Established Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-08
Updated: 2004-09-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: Well Kept series: Byers ponders his life.





	WK8: Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Author's Notes: This was written for a challenge on the 

DoggettSlash list. The theme is "Broken," write for at 

least five minutes. 

 

DOGGETT RESIDENCE

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

NIGHT 

 

Broken -- why did he always feel that way? Byers sighed and 

rolled onto his stomach. He thought he'd been broken since 

Susanne had walked into and out of his life, transforming 

it forever. For a long time, he thought the brokenness was 

his heart, but after he'd met John Doggett, he realized it 

was his entire life that had broken.

 

The world had shattered around him in one strange night. 

Nothing had been the same after. He'd lost everything -- 

his job, contact with his father, his sense of self. There 

were times when he'd wondered if his mind had broken too. 

The man he'd once been would never have seriously 

considered the existence of aliens, clones, interstellar 

conspiracies, the genetic manufacture of super soldiers, or 

a thousand other things he now knew to be true. He had to 

admit that Langly's speculations about Smurfs and the 

impending heat death of the universe were a little over the 

top, but still.

 

He lay next to Doggett, his Dom asleep and snoring quietly. 

This powerful man had broken him too, but in good ways. He 

smiled as he considered their time together. Tonight had 

been good. The muscles of his ass still rang with the body 

memory of the flogger. It felt delicious.

 

Doggett had broken his resistance to pleasure, his 

resistance to the idea that he could be happy despite the 

life he lived. He was close to breaking through all the 

barriers Byers had built around himself over the years. 

Though it was frightening, Byers knew he wanted it. 

 

For the first time, Byers had someone who cared about him, 

who willingly involved himself in the strange life he and 

his friends led. It wasn't just that, though. Doggett 

forced him out of himself, thrusting him into ecstasy with 

an expert combination of pain and pleasure, of demands and 

permission and restraint.

 

He could still feel where the ropes had bound him only an 

hour or so before. He rolled to his side and traced a 

finger along his flesh where the body harness had held him 

secure, pressing where the knot in the center of his chest 

had rested. It was slightly sore, but good. It reminded him 

of how Doggett had held him by the harness, arms bound 

behind him, and ridden him hard and deep until he begged 

for mercy.

 

Mercy was a soul-burning orgasm.

 

His body ached with it, ached for it. He wanted to touch 

his Master, unsure if he should wake him. He would beg 

again; he always did. His pride was another thing Doggett 

had broken -- another breaking that had helped, had given 

him the precious gift of pleasure and the ability to ask 

for what he needed. His Master had given him back a part of 

himself he'd never expected to find, sifted from the shards 

of a broken life. 

 

Doggett shifted and opened one eye, then focused on Byers.

 

"Still awake," he muttered.

 

Byers nodded. He brushed one finger along Doggett's 

cheekbone.

 

"You want more?" Doggett was a little more awake now, a 

hint of surprise in his voice.

 

Byers grinned.

 

"God." Doggett rolled onto his side. "Insatiable slut." A 

tired grin crossed his face.

 

"For you."

 

"Bet you'd be a slut for Sergio too."

 

Byers shivered at the image. He had to admit he found the 

idea... intriguing. He'd never quite let go of the night 

they'd spent at the club in New York and the heat of 

Brentali's mouth on his chest and abdomen as he sat 

sprawled in Doggett's lap.

 

"That depends," Byers said. 

 

Doggett raised himself up on one elbow. "On what?"

 

"On whether you ordered me to serve him, Sir," Byers said, 

his voice low and husky. The more he thought about it, the 

more the idea appealed to him. He'd been emailing Brentali 

about once a week since they met. Every now and then, the 

Italian would offer some fantasy, written to appeal to his 

need to be dominated. Byers always responded with hesitant 

interest, not ready to cross that line yet, though he loved 

reading Brentali's seductions. His Dom would make the 

ultimate decision. They'd talk about it, of course. Doggett 

would know when he was ready.

 

Doggett's grin broadened, clear in the darkness of the 

bedroom. "You always know just what to say, don't you boy?" 

His arousal was as apparent as the white of his teeth.

 

Byers rolled onto his back and Doggett moved closer, 

leaning in over him. Yes, Byers liked him like that. He 

could feel his Dom's heat radiating like a forest fire. 

Doggett's mouth found his, kissed him with fierce urgency. 

It was electric. Byers thought of leather restraints as 

Doggett's hand slipped behind his neck and fisted roughly 

into his hair. He was hard and throbbing before the kiss 

ended.

 

Doggett shoved him toward the side of the bed. "On your 

knees," he ordered.

 

Byers slipped out of the bed, eager to comply. It usually 

meant he'd get to suck Doggett's thick cock. His heart 

slammed against his ribs and he panted as he knelt. It 

always felt so good. Byers slipped his hands behind him, 

clenched them together. He could hear the sound of a condom 

being unwrapped.

 

Doggett sat on the edge of the bed before him and offered 

him the condom. "Put it on me," he said. Byers took it in 

his mouth and rolled it on as he slipped his lips down over 

the heated shaft. Doggett moaned appreciatively, his hands 

running roughly through Byers' hair. "Uhhhh, yeah. That's 

it boy. Take it deeper."

 

Byers' tongue thrust down along Doggett's cock as he sucked 

his Dom in hard.

 

"Aaaah!" Doggett's hips jerked in answer to Byers' 

ministrations. "God, yeah. Swallow it."

 

Byers shifted his angle a little and swallowed Doggett 

down, his own cock throbbing with excitement. He wished his 

Master had bound it before they started, but this was hot 

just as it was. Doggett stood slowly, pulling Byers up with 

him, then started thrusting slow and hard. Byers couldn't 

suppress a moan, and Doggett shuddered at the sensation. 

 

Reaching down, Doggett pinched Byers' nipples hard. Byers 

cried out, muffled by his Master's shaft down his throat, 

and Doggett's pubic bone met his lips. Another rough thrust 

or two and he pulled back enough for Byers to catch a 

breath. Byers panted as he licked and sucked at the head in 

his mouth. Doggett's neck arced back as he groaned.

 

"Unh, Johnny, fuck, you're good." Doggett's hands were on 

his shoulders and he backed away from Byers' mouth then 

tugged him to his feet. The kiss was almost brutal in its 

intensity. 

 

Doggett broke away after a few moments, both of them 

gasping. He pulled Byers over to the dresser. "Gonna fuck 

you again," he growled. "Can't get enough of that tight ass 

of yours." 

 

Byers whimpered, knowing it would be hard and deep. 

"Please, Sir."

 

"Present your ass, boy." He shoved Byers between the 

shoulders. 

 

Byers put his hands down on top of the dresser and lowered 

himself quickly, spreading his legs, ass held high. His 

cock throbbed, balls tight against his body. He could hear 

Doggett shuffle around the room, unsure what was coming 

next. He wanted Doggett's touch.

 

Suddenly, there was a hot, broad hand on his ass. He could 

feel Doggett squeezing and kneading the muscle mass. It was 

good and he relaxed into it. Doggett's hand slipped between 

his legs to squeeze his balls, pulling gently. A moment 

later, Doggett was stroking him, and he thrust into the 

fist with a wild, horny sound. "Unnnngh, yeah."

 

Doggett let go and slapped his ass. "Don't move," he 

snapped. 

 

Byers shivered at the sting on his sensitive flesh but 

steeled himself against giving in to this need. "Yes, Sir," 

he groaned. His Master's hand returned, firmer than before, 

drawing another long moan from him.

 

"Beautiful ass," Doggett muttered. 

 

Byers felt hot, soft lips near the cleft between his cheeks 

and whimpered again. Smooth teeth grazed him and he forced 

himself not to buck back against the touch. The stroking 

continued, and Byers gritted his teeth, knowing he'd come 

soon if Doggett kept up the pace and pressure.

 

"What do you want, boy?" Doggett nipped him.

 

"Aaangh, fuck--" he gasped, "fuck me, Sir."

 

Doggett laughed, but Byers could hear the catch in his 

breath. "Tell me what you want, slut." More stroking, and 

Doggett's tongue slipped down toward his hole.

 

"Tongue," Byers said, trying to keep his voice steady 

enough to speak. He was in an agony of bliss, and the tease 

was unbearable. The muscles of his entrance twitched, 

desperate. He needed to be filled.

 

"That's right boy, say it. Beg for what you want. Tell me 

you want my tongue in your ass." A kiss on his perineum. 

"Tell me you wanna be fucked like a whore." That burning 

tongue over the pucker of his anus and Byers cried out. 

"Tell me how you want it deep and hard, little cub. You 

don't get shit until you beg for it."

 

Byers wailed, his body trembling under the verbal onslaught 

and Doggett's merciless treatment. "S-sir, please -- rim 

it, oh god --" He gasped as Doggett's tongue traced the 

ring. "Fuck me -- tongue, aaaaaaahhh, in me god in me."

 

He was losing his mind as Doggett's tongue slipped in and 

he groaned, his fists clenching on the edge of the dresser. 

For a moment he lost the power of speech, but Doggett's 

voice pushed him again.

 

"Talk, damn it!" Cold lube slicked his ass and one thick 

finger invaded him. "Beg!"

 

Byers was sure his cock was about to burst. "Uhh god fuck." 

He gasped for breath. "Cock, in me, god hard fuck unh fuck 

me deep, shove it in," Byers babbled. He didn't recognize 

his own voice, and didn't care. His body was screaming for 

release. "M-master please, take me, god fuck me, I'm your 

slut your whore need your cock please hard god jesus do me 

damn it." He was so close.

 

Doggett slapped his ass again and Byers grunted, the flow 

of words stopped by the tightening of his balls.

 

A quick breath and his litany began again. "Please please 

make me come, unnngh, god Master take my ass, mark me, I'm 

yours oh god oh fuck oh--"

 

Doggett slammed into him with a grunt, stabbing hard and 

deep into Byers' body. Byers writhed under him and came, 

screaming as his cock exploded. He was vaguely aware that 

his fingernails were digging lines in the wood of the 

dresser, but nothing mattered except the hot, glorious fuck 

he was getting. 

 

"Fuck you Johnny, love to fuck you, unh unh, love your ass, 

love your heat." Doggett's voice was intense. His hands 

gripped Byers' shoulders hard, bracing them both as he 

slammed home. It was everything Byers needed; he submitted 

to the pounding, groaning his ecstasy, still in orgasm. He 

could feel Doggett come inside him, using him for his 

pleasure, his Master's mouth on his neck, weight on his 

back, hot breath in his ear.

 

He was in bliss, floating. He hardly noticed as Doggett 

carried him back to the bed, cleaned him up and tucked him 

under the covers. Soft kisses brushed his throat, broad 

hands caressed him, and he floated in a tranquil pre-sleep 

trance.

 

Doggett's touch was soothing now, bringing him down into 

sweetness.

 

"Beautiful," Doggett whispered. "You're so beautiful, 

babe."

 

Byers sighed. Broken? Yes, he was broken -- like an egg 

must break so an eagle may be born.

 

~~end~~


End file.
